Molly and Peter
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Peter and Molly hate Becca’s waffles. Made up character. Peter/Becca MMM Mayinder Maphne season 3 no time frame really.


**Molly and Peter**

**By: LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter and Molly hate Becca's waffles. Made up character. Peter/Becca MMM Mayinder Maphne season 3 no time frame really.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes but I do own Becca to some point.

**An: **Becca is Molly's older half sister portrayed by Hilarie Burton from the tv show One Tree Hill. You can see her profile in the fic **An OC Heroes** by Doe-Eyed-Goddess it's the first review for that story. The link is in my favorites. Please read her work its great!

* * *

The one thing Peter and Molly could agree on was that Becca made terrible waffles.

Molly Walker walked out of her sister's bedroom to find Peter Petrelli once again sitting at the small island in the kitchen. For the four days Molly had already been in the care of her older sister Peter was always there early. Before she could even open her eyes she would hear Peter come in and Becca say something on the lines of 'Stop it we'll wake up Molly'. It wasn't that she cared if Peter came over but he was always there. Molly just wanted Becca all to herself for a family breakfast like the ones her mom and dad did with her before school or when Becca stopped by before heading to UCLA. Or even with her new family consisting of Matt and Mohinder. They had started the tradition of Mohinder cooking something delicious and Matt complaining on how he couldn't just stop and get donuts before taking Molly to school. On occasions Becca would even stop over in the morning pestering Mohinder about the much needed Company take down they were planning. Molly had been accustom to the family breakfast since a young age and with Peter there it wasn't a family breakfast at all.

Molly sat down on the stool that was across from Peter who was sitting on the counter. She gave Peter a half fake half real smile before grabbing the cup of orange juice Becca had poured for her.

"Morning Molly. I hope this vacation is getting a bit better Becca told me about you missing Matt and Mohinder."

Peter stated hoping to feel out what kind of day it would be today. When Becca had told him that she was going to have Molly all to herself for a whole week he was surprised that Becca had asked him to get to know her sister better. That was a complete shock to him since when Becca had first met Nathan well his brother was in a god preaching mode. He never did ask for her to get to know Nathan but he went along hoping to please his girlfriend. Peter thought getting to know Molly wouldn't be hard since he had two nephews who adored him but he was wrong.

They had been to the zoo, the park and even Nathan's mansion but nothing thrilled Molly. Peter suspected that it was because Matt and Mohinder were both away. Becca told him that the two men forgot to tell one another that they were both going away. Matt had been searching for Daphne for weeks and finally found out where she might be going with help from Hiro. On the other hand Mohinder wanted to take Maya away for a much needed vacation. That meant Molly would be all alone so the two formed a plan to call Becca.

Molly nodded at Peter as she found the toast that was on a plate Becca had got out for her before running to get the newspaper. That meant she was alone with Peter. She squeezed at the jelly bottle pouring out some on her toast eating it with a disgusted look of her face.

_Strawberry._

She noticed Peter eating his toast happily with _strawberry_ jelly on it. Molly knew that her sister loved her but she had no clue why Becca loved Peter.

* * *

Peter ate strawberry jelly.

Molly ate grape.

Peter had a brother.

Molly had a sister.

Peter had two nephews age five and seven.

Molly was a girl and is age nine.

Peter had a niece but who is seventeen.

Molly lives in Brooklyn.

Peter lives on the Lower East Side.

Peter's apartment number is 1407.

Molly's is 613.

Molly lives with two men.

Peter lives with no one.

Molly loves Becca.

Peter loves Becca.

* * *

Molly watched Peter put some dishes away. It was if she was studying him hoping to find the reason why or how they could they love the same person but be so different.

"Peter do you like grape juice?"

Peter looks at her not sure where this question is going. "No, I rather have apple."

Molly finishes her toast and looks at Peter's hand. "Are you left handed?"

Peter shakes his head. "Right handed."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Becca is making waffles."

Peter states with a undertone of disappointment in his voice. Molly smiles at Peter and grabs an apple that was on the island handing it to Peter.

"But she can't make waffles."

Peter takes the apple from Molly starting to cut it for her. "That's what I told her."

Molly smirked hearing the sarcasm in Peter's voice. "She burnt them last time when she cooked for Matt, Mohinder and me."

Peter chuckled. "She didn't use enough mix and the waffle turned out more like a week old pancake when she made them last week."

"She tried making them in the microwave last winter."

"She made me some after a long night of…" Peter stopped forgetting that he was talking to Molly and not an adult. "Lets just say she forgot the sugar in them."

Molly giggled guessing to what Peter meant but for a child her age she wasn't exactly sure what studying all night would be a bad thing for Peter to say. "She tried making banana waffles."

"She made walnut ones and forgot to take off the shells."

Peter states making a choking face making Molly giggle with excitement. The two both ready to tell more stories till they hear Becca walk into the apartment. Becca walked into the kitchen handing Peter the newspaper then going to Molly squeezing the girl for dear life.

"What are my two favorite people laughing about?" She questions as she gets out the waffle mix and a bowl.

Molly and Peter looks at each other hoping not to get questioned again.

"Peter said he is taking us out for breakfast." Molly piped up as Peter played with his hair.

"Did he now?" Becca eyed Peter. "I said I was going to make waffles."

Peter walks over to Becca and kisses her which makes Molly roll her eyes and sigh. Becca smiles at Peter who gives her a look.

"Face it babe you don't want to cook."

Becca shakes her head as she puts the mix and bowl down on the island. Fixing her hair and grabbing Molly's jacket helping her sister put it on. "Come on Molly we can order some waffles."

Molly hops off the stool watching Becca walk to the door she then eyes Peter who winks at her. Maybe Peter was alright after all he did have one thing in common with Molly. They both knew that Becca made terrible waffles.

* * *

**END**

**Please Review!**


End file.
